emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2126 (22nd October 1996)
Plot Rachel asks Sarah if she has had any luck persuading Jack to accept Frank's offer. Sarah is not surprised that Jack is clinging to his roots and wants to continue the fight. Rachel suggests that the campaign must now get help from people who have done this sort of thing before - Newbury, Twyford Down etc. She has friends from university that she can contact. Zoe is irritable and is not in the mood for teasing from Linda and Betty. She tells Betty that Susie has gone away for a few days. Marlon is tucking into a hearty breakfast made by Mandy. Zak is resentful when she refuses to make anything for him. Butch comes downstairs in his full security uniform. Zak is actually planning to go and look over the site where the old coins and bones have been found. Marlon reminds Butch that it is his job to stop anyone getting on the site and it looks like his first customer will be his father. Sophie tries to get Kim involved in looking after James, but she just isn't interested. Sophie is confused by her response. Zak appears at the gates to the quarry. He wants to check out the buried treasure. Butch is at the gates with the other security men. He asks Zak to pretend to fight so that he looks good in front of his boss. Zak agrees when he promises to pay him £10. Linda tries to get Zoe to slow down. Terry calls round to say that he has heard that Susie is away for a few days. He wonders what he should do about her job at The Woolpack. Zoe wants to keep her private life to herself, but ends up telling Terry that Susie is never coming back to Emmerdale. Zak uses wire cutters to get onto the quarry site. Chris cannot believe that Jack is turning down Frank's offer of £300,000 for the farm. He reminds Jack that Joseph has a stake in the farm as well. Jack is adamant that his children will be better off having the farm as their legacy. Butch and Acky spot Zak with his metal detector on Frank's land just as Charlie approaches in his car driven by Marlon. Acky hits Butch as a distraction tactic. Marlon is telling Charlie about his vast experience sorting out protests. He has managed to get a job as security supervisor much to Butch's annoyance. Sophie is struggling with shopping and James as she comes out of the post office. Dave offers to help her. Kim drives past and sees him holding the baby. Kim and Dave are both in tears as Dave holds the baby. He knows that it is James and tells Kim that she has doesn't know how she can live with herself knowing she sold their child. Acky finds out that Zak is Butch's dad. Rachel is using Steve's computer to run off quarry literature. Steve arrives home with Chris who sees Rachel hastily put some paper under a file. He makes an excuse for her to go out to his car and then looks at the paper. Zoe admits to Linda that she has made a fool of herself over Susie. She did actually love her. Dave tells Jan and Ned that he has held his baby. Ned wants him to go to the christening and stand up to Frank, but Dave cannot put himself through that. Zak finally strikes gold with his metal detector. He finds what looks like a Roman coin. Sophie has told Tina all about Kim's meeting with Dave. Tina fills her in on the story and tells her that she better hope that Frank does not find out that she handed his baby over to Kim's ex-toyboy. Kim has no intention of attending James's christening. Chris hands Rachel's protest leaflet over to Frank. He feels proud to have found out some information for his father, but Tina comes in the office and tells Frank that Kim is planning to go away after seeing Dave in the village holding the baby. Chris takes second place yet again. Kim is packing and is determined to go. Frank warns her that if she does, she forfeits their agreement. Viv and Vic come into the Woolpack for a drink. Vic hints to Terry that they are planning a romantic evening as both the girls are away. This makes Terry jealous so he starts to flirt with Sophie. Linda tries to comfort Zoe, but she is taking a look at her life - she is a lesbian in a tiny village, her family are unpopular, she is being sued and now she is on her own again. Zak asks Marlon for some rent. He pays £50 out straightaway. He then cleverly gets the money back from Zak by promising to turn a blind eye to his digging for buried treasure. Tina tells him that the gold coin is a fake anyway as it is dated BC. Terry continues to chat up Sophie. Viv gets upset and walks out. Frank forces Kim to go to the blessing. She has the last word though by telling him that James is David's son and everyone in the church will know. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Kim Tate - Claire King *Sophie Wright - Jane Cameron *James Tate - Jake Meays (uncredited) *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis Guest cast *Acky - Antony Audenshaw *Charlie Miller - John Branwell Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Yard and field *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - James Tate's nursery, office and nursery flat *Demdyke Quarry site *Tate's Veterinary Surgery - Exterior and treatment room *Main Street *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Pear Tree Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Holdgate Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Tony Audenshaw (credited as 'Antony Audenshaw') makes a pre-Bob Hope appearance as Acky. Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes